


Dungeons and Dragons and Danganronpa

by Nububu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Characters play D&D, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nububu/pseuds/Nububu
Summary: "I'll need everyone to roll for initiative!" Tsumugi declared.Panic erupted at the table."Nooo! Why did you attack them Kokichi?!" Kaito exclaimed."Chaotic Evil."A few of the kids play D&D together for the first time. Some of them take this chance to explore not just dungeons, but their feelings as well...





	Dungeons and Dragons and Danganronpa

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing some D&D lately.
> 
> Anyway, this is tagged as a slash fic, but nothing really happens, only some implied kissing... I couldn't come up with more ideas for this drabble, so I just end it abruptly. And I uploaded it because I didn't just want it sitting around :)

"I'll need everyone to roll for initiative!" Tsumugi declared.

Panic erupted at the table.

"Nooo! Why did you _attack_ them Kokichi?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Chaotic Evil." 

Six school tables had been pushed together into one rectangular table, so the seven classmates could all sit together.

"And what is 'initiative'?" Kaede asked.

Tsumugi encouragingly explained from behind her Dungeon Master's screen:

"You throw the 20-sided die and add your dexterity modifier to the number."

"Oh," Kaede uttered, scanning the many different dice scattered around the table. "The 20-sided one... uh..."

"Here," Shuichi said, offering her a 20-sided die with a red and black marbled pattern on it.

Kaede accepted the dice with a quick "Thanks!"

They were all sharing from Tsumugi's substantial collection of dice that she had poured onto the middle of the table. They came in sets of different colours and patterns. At first, Kaede had fallen in love with a set of frosted pink dice, Maki had been silently attracted to a set of red blood-like dice, Kokichi had grabbed any purple-coloured dice he could find in the jumbled pile on the table (whispering something like " _my precious~_ "), while Rantaro, Shuichi, and Kaito had simply grabbed the closest ones they needed out of convenience. After a while though, since it was hard for the newbies to discern which dice were what right away, they all ended up kindly exchanging dice between each other.

"Why are you even playing an evil character if you're really a pacifist, Kokichi?" Kaede asked. "I thought your organization was _against_ killing."

" _Nishishi_ ," Kokichi sniggered. "Maybe I just  _lied_ about that?"

"Well, maybe he just wants to try something different from his real life," Tsumugi guessed. "That's what fantasy is for, after all."

The sound of dice being rolled on the table filled the classroom.

"That's not a 20, Kaito, that's a 12," Rantaro interjected.

Kaito turned the die around in his fingers.

"Oops, you're right! They look so alike..."

Once the order of attack between themselves and the enemies was established, Tsumugi began explaining:

"All right, Maki, since you got a natural 20, you get to attack first. You can attack the guy that Kokichi already wounded or you can attack either of the other five guys. You can also move a couple of feet, if you want. Really, it's all up to your imagination--"

"Can I attack Kokichi?" Maki asked.

"What?" Shuichi uttered surprised.

"Aww!" Kokichi faux whined with a grin. "Come on, Maki! We're all on the same team here!"

"Well, you _did_ attack these guys out of nowhere..." Rantaro voiced. 

"But we should still try to work together, Maki Roll! C'mon!" Kaito commented.

Tsumugi sheepishly began explaining:

"Um... I mean... You can do whatever you want, so, if you want, you _can_ attack Kokichi--"

"I attack Kokichi," Maki deadpan declared. "With my dagger."

Kokichi giggled playfully. "That's _cold_ , Maki," he remarked. "As expected of the Ultimate Assassin!"

"This isn't helping..." Shuichi mumbled with a hand over his mouth.

Tsumugi shrugged.

"All right... Roll a d20 to see if you hit him."

Maki let the die fall from her hand onto the table.

Tsumugi and Kokichi laughed, Rantaro chuckled lightly, Kaito groaned, and Shuichi and Kaede sheepishly made sounds of helpless resignation.

"Natural 20! That's a critical hit!" Tsumugi exclaimed, eyes tearing up from laughter.

Kokichi had doubled over in his seat with sheer laughter.

"So I kill him?" Maki asked.

"Well, that's to be seen," Tsumugi replied, wiping her tears. "You get to roll your attack dice twice and add them together."

"Oh man! This is--" Kokichi managed to shout through another laughing fit-- "This is  _too good_!"

Maki ended up giving him 6 damage. She detailed the way her character pierced Kokichi's character _very_ realistically.

Kokichi theatrically faked a noise of being hurt, while the noises everyone else at the table were making sounded a lot more like real pain.

After that, the battle began for real...

After a while, the party managed to kill two of the guys, but Tsumugi made the rest of the other enemies retreat to a safe distance and shoot at them from there.

"I'll protect you, Shuichi!" Kokichi yelled heroically.

Shuichi's character had unfortunately been knocked unconscious, and Kaede had already used her last healing spell on Kokichi's wounds from Maki.

"I go over to Shuichi and use my own body to shield him from any more arrows!" Kokichi proclaimed.

Tsumugi nodded.

"All right, you are now standing between Shuichi and the enemies' line of sight. Umm, can you make an attack from there...?"

"Nope!" Kokichi answered satisfied. "I just hold his unconscious body in my arms and end my turn."

Shuichi mumbled an embarrassed "Oh God...".

Rantaro let out a small laugh. "Shuichi's character is going to be in for quite a sight when he wakes up," he commented.

Kaede giggled and gave Shuichi a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Uhm, _yeah_ ," Kokichi replied. "He should be _thrilled_ that my face is the first thing he sees when he wakes up."

"More like _worried_ ," Kaito added disgruntled.

After throwing a few dice, Tsumugi's characters ended up firing a couple of arrows and missing. The rest of the party successfully killed another enemy, and Shuichi failed a saving throw to try and wake up.

"It's your turn again Kokichi. Do you wanna do anything new?"

"No, I just--" Suddenly Kokichi's eyes widened, along with his smile-- "Wait, can I, like, give Shuichi CPR? Mouth-to-mouth?"

"Oh no!" Shuichi cried, cheeks glowing reddish. "Please tell me he can't!"

"I... don't think _mouth-to-mouth_ is going to help with _arrow_ wounds," Rantaro commented. "At least, not in real life."

Tsumugi looked indecisively back and forth from Shuichi's pained expression to Kokichi's excited and hopeful eyes...

"Oh well," she finally said with a shrug. "Make a medicine skill check, Kokichi, to see if you can stabilize Shuichi's character."

Kokichi sniggered cheerfully, while Shuichi awkwardly buried his face in his hands.

"Hey Maki, lend me your die. You're always getting high numbers."

Maki rolled her eyes and allowed Kokichi to try the dice she had used.

Kokichi shook the 20-sided die in his cupped hands with a smile, and let it fall on the table. It clicked as it jumped a few times, and...

"YES!" Kokichi shouted triumphantly.

"Aw, come on..." Shuichi sighed defeated.

Tsumugi declares: "Kokichi gives Shuichi CPR and somehow miraculously keeps his condition stable! He is no longer fighting to hang on to life, _but_ without proper healing he won't wake up just yet."

Kokichi was clearly enjoying himself in this fantasy game. He cleared his throat to add:

"With the power of a true love's kiss, I bring Shuichi back to us! And I add a little tongue in there too, just for you~!"

Shuichi groaned and turned cherry red, even though Kokichi wasn't _really_ doing any of those things.

Kokichi ended his turn with a contented grin.

"Are you serious?" Kaito remarked. "How do you fix an arrow to the knee with a _kiss_?"

"Hey!" Kokichi interjected. "The impossible is possible! That's what _you_ always say."

Tsumugi moved the game along:

"All right, it's Rantaro's turn again."

"Well..." Rantaro exhaled. " _That_ happened. Anyway, I think I will..."

A couple of rounds later, the party emerged victorious. Though not unscathed.

They decided to set up camp and rest to regain their health.

"And that is where we will end for today," Tsumugi declared heartily, delighted to have introduced her friends to the world of roleplaying. It won't be long before she can persuade some of them to cosplay with her now...


End file.
